Only Who Is Left
by facethisnight
Summary: Even though it had been such a long time since MacTavish had seen Price, the memories from five years ago remained. And when his old captain joins him once more, Soap is once again faced with his own thoughts and dreams. Soap/Price
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**SO! There is a serious lack of MW2 fics out there and, since this is my current obsession and there is a shortage of fandom out there, I figured I'd contribute. Hopefully it doesn't suck.

**WARNING:**I am a fangirl and this will include slash pairings and eventually, sexy timez. If you do not like any of the above, do not read this. I don't want to hear about how the pairing is wrong and whatever. It's fandom and I ship whatever I damn please. :P Besides that, enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Modern Warfare besides the game discs. :Db

**Chapter 1**

It had been so long since he had any action. Not the war kind of action either. John "Soap" MacTavish might have lost a bit of his touch but who needed that when he hadn't had any in almost a year. His pants in the darkness of the room were of desperation. He clung to the body in front of him as he thrust quickly. His movements were careless. It did not matter though. All he needed was a relief. Occasionally, a grunt would escape his mouth and his opposite would respond with her own moan.

His fingers slid up and down her waist. With each thrust, he pushed in fully before starting over. Soap could feel the pressure building in his stomach and groin. He took a moment and paused to readjust himself. Soap grabbed her thighs and pull her closer to him. His hands lingered for a moment when he realized that legs he touched, he could feel hair. More hair than usual. His eyes drifted up and the figure appeared to have less curves than before, although it was difficult to see in the dark.

Soap continued, disregarding the odd qualities. He was almost there. Almost, until he heard the other moan his name. "Soap. Oooooh Soap."

...But no one else had called him Soap in a long time and while he missed everyone he lost, there was only one person that remained in his thoughts. Soap's eyes grew wide as he looked up and saw his old captain. Price's eyes were half closed and his jaw hung loosely. His voice was filled with lust. It was just enough to make Soap-

"Captain. Dammit, get up. Shepherd's gonna bitch if you don't get up."

At once, Soap's eyes shot open and he raised to sitting position. It took a moment or two for his eyes to focus on where he was. The room he was in was completely white and lit by florescent lights. The only thing that did not blend in with the brightness of the room was his fellow comrade standing in front of the bed he laid in. "Riley?" MacTavish paused for a moment. The man was already wearing his mask, though he hadn't covered his hair yet or put on his goggles. "Shit, I missed breakfast, didn't I?"

"Yeah but there's some left over. If you hurry, maybe the others won't eat it. And don't call me that." Ghost crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's a little odd, going by code names out of a mission." Soap rolled his eyes. He pulled back his covers and stood up.

As he did, he was met with wide eyes from his friend. "Jeez, could I get a warning next time?" Ghost turned his head away. Nothing in the room but the buzzing radiator made a noise and it annoyed Soap. What was his friend talking about? Glancing down, Soap noticed the bulge pressing against his boxers. "At least it explains why you slept in..."

"Ghost, shut it." He growled, attempting to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"It's true. You want me to leave so you can take care of that?" Ghost raised an eyebrow, turning to leave.

Soap snarled at the other man. "No, I-"

"Hey, listen. Training days were fun and all but I don't think I want to stick around for this one."

"Goddammit, you idiot. That's not what I meant." Soap snapped. He stepped past Ghost to grab his undergarments and protective clothing. "I meant that I'm not going to "take care of it". I have to get ready. And I still have to eat."

Ghost shrugged to the squad leader. "Suit yourself."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the doorframe. "Roach says he's ready and we'll have a connection to Shepherd in about five minutes." Meat took a step in the room to give Soap the news.

"Alright, thanks."

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Ghost asked. Soap cocked an eyebrow to his right-hand man. Was he offended or something?

Meanwhile, Meat appeared to not want to deal with whatever Ghost was pulling. "It's not like it matters. No one understand what the two of you say anyway." The man scoffed before storming away.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Ghost shouted to their teammate but never received a response. Hearing a hiss come from his captain, he brought his attention back to Soap. The older man had a slightly pained expression on his face. "I'm telling you, it'd be easier to just-"

"I said that I'm not going to." The man zipped his pants up, making sure his undershirt was tucked in well enough. The squad's weapons, vests and special clothing were kept in the other rooms. He'd finish getting ready there. "What was for breakfast?"

"Bagels and fruit."

Soap sighed. "Am I the only one who misses bacon and sausage patties and omelets?" Ghost simply laughed and led Soap out of the room.

Even if Soap wanted to think of something else, the erection that seemed to not want to go away continued to remind him of his dream. Not only that, but Soap was very thankful that his clothing was so heavily padded.

Captain Price... It had been five years since he had last seen the man. Although Soap had heard rumors of Price being alive still, he had a hard time believing it. Five years and he had heard nothing from him or even about him. This is what confused Soap. There was nothing that even reminded him of his old captain. Why did he have that dream? Before, he had been more disturbed by the dreams. Soap remembered back then, when he had similar dreams. He respected his superior and he hadn't seen a female in months. It happened.

Or at least, it was what Soap wanted to believe. But it still did not answer why he was thinking of Price.

"Captain MacTavish?" A soft voice came from the doorway, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Roach?"

"30 seconds until we have a feed from Shepherd." Soap gave the younger man a nod, picking his things up and following him. They walked without saying anything. It was a few feet from the door to their destination when Roach turned. "Listen, um... Thanks for letting me join you today. I figured you would have chosen Ghost for a two man mission. It's an honor."

With a rough but comforting slap on the shoulder, Soap smirked. "You're the man for the job. Don't worry about it."

Roach. He reminded him of himself when he first started with the S.A.S. ...That was it. What reminded him of Price, at least. Well, that solveed one mystery.

"Nice of you to join us, Captain MacTavish." Shepherd's voice came from the speakers as he stepped in the room and sat down.

**A/N: **Well, I hope this started out okay. I'd love some feedback since I've never written anything even close to war... Oh well. Review please! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am so sorry about the wait. :( And, wow, am I special. ...Kinda sorta forgot about the a between the M and the c...

I guess I should give a quick heads up right now. The first few chapters will be somewhat of a recap of what happened in the game. The plot (lol wat? There's a plot in an M rated fanfic? You bet your ass... kinda. XD) will move forward after that but I gotta cover whatever I have to cover. So sorry if it is a little slow at first.

**Chapter 2**

Soap was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief once Roach was finally able to get in the helicopter. "You okay, Roach?" The lower ranking soldier nodded his head frantically. Meanwhile, he was gasping for breath. Soap couldn't help but smile happily. The man got out of there on his own. It was good work.

"Captain, we will be speaking to Shepherd in 90 seconds." Scarecrow alerted him. Soap simply raised his hand and nodded his head, acknowledging him.

At the same time, he stared out at the scenery outside the helicopter. The air that blew in from the open doors smelled differently and it felt a little cooler. He rubbed his forearms and stared at his men with a curious expression. "Sir, we're online."

"Captain MacTavish, how did the mission go?" Shepherd's voice came from the laptop one of his men held.

Hearing a growl, Soap's attention was turned to Ghost. "The Favela fucking sucked! This better have been damn well worth it! Where the hell did those people get all of that sh-" But he could not finish coherently since Soap reached out and covered where Ghost's mouth would be with his hand. Sure, the baklava made it less effective but it still did the job.

"I'm sorry, Sir, he-"

"Great enthusiasm, men. Now let's bring that energy to the next mission." There were a few beeps coming from his side. Shepherd cleared his throat before speaking again. "Get some rest, men. You have another busy day tomorrow. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to our forces in the U.S."

"Of course." Soap nodded, even though Shepherd was currently just a voice. Their connection was stopped and everything was quiet again. After a few minutes, MacTavish turned to the pilot. "So, where are we heading to?"

"There's a safehouse in Columbia that we will be staying at until tomorrow morning. The higher ups filled it up with all those fancy accommodations so who am I to complain?" The man chuckled. Soap smirked with him. Of course he agreed with the other man. Today was hell. Hell probably was more enjoyable than today.

Once they arrived at the safehouse, the men dispursed, looking at every inch of the place that looked much more like a house than their regular safehouses. "This place is nice." Ghost smiled, taking off his goggles.

"Try not to destroy it." Soap started removing all of his gear and the other men followed his actions. He turned his head over to Roach who was laughing at how happy Ghost was now.

Ghost chuckled loudly. "Trust me, I only have one intention." He ran into the kitchen and Roach quickly followed. By the time Soap was finished and wore nothing but his clothes and a handgun, everyone had hurried to scavenge whatever was in the fridge and cupboards. He made his way over there as well. His group was devouring whatever they could find. Soap couldn't help but sigh. "Save some for me, will you guys?"

"Like Spaghettios, Captain?" Worm held out a can. "It's the kind with the hot dogs and meatballs. If you don't want them, I call it."

Soap cocked an eyebrow. "...What in the world are Spaghettios?"

"Oh come on, they don't even have the kind with lamb chunks where you come from?" Archer laughed, sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the table. Soap walked past his and pulled backwards on his shoulder. The man came falling down on his back. All of his comrades laughed at him but Archer laughed along. "Okay, I deserved that."

"It's mostly just canned foods here, Captain." Roach seemed to be deciding between a can of raveoli or chicken noodle soup. "But there's a lot of it..."

Soap stepped past Roach and snatched the can of soup out of his hand. "Works for me. Food's food." He paused to look around. "Where the bloody hell's a can opener?"

"Gonna have to wait," Ghost drank soup out of a can. "It's going around. You'd have figured they'd give us more than one for a small army of hungry men." MacTavish rolled his eyes and pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket. It was a bit medieval but who cared?

The men barely saved enough food for the following morning. As things calmed down, they all came together into a casual conversation. It was nice, being able to relax like this, Soap thought. Minutes past by and Soap noticed his shoulders sagging. "I'm heading off to bed. Be ready bright and early tomorrow morning." He waved once as he left the room.

The living room was lined with mattresses, pillows and blankets. Soap figured they would have enjoyed sleeping on actual beds, since the house had a few bedrooms with multiple beds in them. Instead, they tore the rooms apart to sleep together. Cute... Soap was just glad he wasn't the one cleaning this place up. He made his way to a room twenty feet from the living room. Maybe he'd make sure they would clean everything up, just to be nice. Soap peeked in the room, making sure the room still had a functional bed in it. Luckily, they left him one. How kind of them...

Soap stripped off his shirt and heavy pants and climbed into the bed, closing his eyes to ignore the setting sun peeking through the curtains in the room. He would later wonder if it even took him minutes to drift into unconsciousness.

The next morning, Ghost running around with pots and pans was not really the best wake up call to start Soap's day off well.

They had just ended their transmission with Shepherd after escaping the oilrigs. It seemed like all they ever did these days was travel around in a helicopter. They were dropped off somewhere, picked up, dropped off and picked up. It was getting a little redundant.

Soon, they approached the Russian castle and, as usual, were thrown into the situation. He, Ghost and Roach all sat on the outside of the helicopter, which meant they got to be the ones sniping the guards that stood on the wall of the castle. Once they landed, the crew rushed out. Holding his gun firmly to his shoulder, MacTavish took out every enemy he saw.

The group had to fight through floors that led underground and countless amounts of troops trying to protect whatever they were after. It was exhausting, having to fight continuously with no break. Soap fought as hard as he could. All he wanted was to get this prisoner and get out. Captain MacTavish could not help but think about why the man was so important to Makarov. What kind of intel did he carry? What exactly did Prisoner 627 have?

The sudden attack knocked Soap back to reality while they hit the locker room. "Stay on the sides!" He yelled to his men. They were so close... Finally, as he dropped through the hole in the floor, he breathed a sigh of relief. Prisoner 627 must really be an ace in the hole. He was so heavily guarded and-

"I'm detecting two heat signatures. One of them should be Prisoner 627." Soap remained serious as they arrived at their goal. They would grab the man and go. It would all go according to plan.

Or so he thought. They breached through the wall and were met with one of the men using the other as a body shield. Roach fired, trying to stop the man coming towards him. He failed and the man's fist met Roach's face. Both the body shield and Roach were on the ground. MacTavish jumped forward as he saw the older man grab Roach's gun and point it straight at him.

"Drop it!" He held his gun inches from the back of the man's head.

"Soap?"

MacTavish's blood ran cold. "Price?" The older man glanced back at him and Soap's heart began to skip beats. Captain Price... He looked exhausted and worn out. There were dark bags under his eyes and the well groomed mustache now took the form of an unkept beard. "This belongs to you, Sir." Without another moment of hesitation, he handed the man his gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

**Chapter 3**

"No..."

_He could barely turn his head, let alone try to move. Before his eyes, everyone he had worked with so hard to get this far, to protect the world from that monster, killed. Each shot with a single bullet. Imran Zakhaev... He was walking towards Soap and the soldier knew this was the end for him. He had no way to protect himself. His head drifted back to almost rest on the pavement. Captain Price appeared to be in no better shape than he was at the moment. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. He and Price and all the others would be happy to not have to deal with the shit they just dealt with anymore._

_Price seemed to have other plans in mind. He pulled out his handgun and tossed it across the ground. Soap saw the glimpse of faith his captain had on his face before his body fell to the cement, limp. Reaching out, Soap caught the gun and raised his arm. It hurt. Everything hurt. But he couldn't let Price down. He would get themselves out of this._

_Three shots was all it took. It was silent after that and Soap wondered if he really had the strength to get him and Price to safety. He couldn't even stand. Then, ropes dropped into his vision. Gazing up, he saw the helicopters and men drop from it. One in particular, a heavy dressed one, Kamarov, ran straight for him. Truthfully, he did not really take what the man said to him into consideration. Instead, his head fell to the side. One of Kamarov's corprals was trying to revive Price._

"Come on, now. Things couldn't have been that bad, could they?"

_Soap watched Price's arm fall to the ground without another movement. He wanted to cry out to his superior. The Russian soldier continued to try to help him but Soap knew the truth. His head rolled back up to stare at the sky. They were lifting him to the helicopter. Soap tightened the grip on the pistol in his hand. He was thankful to Price. But if the man could be with him still..._

"We're almost back at the base. You can make it." MacTavish was woken up by an elbow nudging his side. He opened his eyes to see he was resting his head on the walls of the van. His head was turned to the right and was a foot away from Price's shoulder. Immediately, Soap sat up straight.

The entire van's attention seemed to be drawn to him. They all looked like they were about to pass out themselves, besides Ghost of course, whose expression was impossible to read until they got to a safe zone and he removed that silly mask. A few seats to his left, Soap saw Roach holding a piece of meat in a bag to his eye. Price noticed Soap's sigh and shrugged. "I apologized. Few times, too. Kid still seems mad though."

Catching Roach's glare, a smirk found it's way onto MacTacvish's face. "You did almost kill him."

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was you all?"

"I dunno," Soap's head turned when hearing Roach speak up. "Maybe the fact that we went through the wall instead of using the door."

Ghost chuckled, putting an arm around Roach's shoulders. "He's got a point."

"Shut up, all of you." Price groaned and leaned roughly back in his seat. The older man was annoyed by them. MacTavish saw this and tried to lighten his mood. Elbowing him the same way Price did minutes ago, he smiled when Price looked up at him. The man responded with a slight raise of the corner of his mouth. It was a start.

Soap stuck close to him as they arrived at the base but his previous captain was yanked away. Before he could protest, one of the men spoke. "He needs to be medically examined for injuries and they would like to see his mental condition."

"I'm perfectly sane. Now, let me go. I can walk on my own." Price pulled his arms back to his side.

Meanwhile, MacTavish stood still, watching the man leave again. He did not realize how long he had been standing there until Ghost came up to him. The man had pulled off his mask but Soap didn't catch his confusion until the other man spoke. "I don't think I've ever seen you this attatched to someone before."

Soap shook his quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows you're the kind of guy who sticks with someone next to them rather than walking around alone. But hell, since the moment Price left your side, you look like a lost puppy." Ghost crossed his arms over his chest.

He tried to make himself look offended but embarrassment took over. Soap knew he should have probably thought things through more before acting the way he was but this was Price. He hadn't seen Captain Price in five years. He barely knew the man was still alive. If it wouldn't make the entire squad think he was queer or weak, MacTavish would've hugged him in the van.

That was a stupid thought, though. Soap turned his head away from Ghost. "He was my captain. What do you expect?"

"You to stop acting like a teenage girl at the mention of him." He chuckled.

Soap growled under his breath. "Don't you think it's time for a hair cut, _Simon_? It's longer than regulation." He spoke a little louder than normal, seeing two other men walking past.

Ghost reached in his vest, quickly putting the beanie on his head. "Don't change topics." He scowled. Glancing up, Ghost raised an eyebrow. "Are you hiding something? ...Are the two of you hiding something? You know that can get you in jail!"

"Ghost, shut up." MacTavish rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not hiding anything." Finally, Ghost calmed down. "I'm telling you, I've been through a lot with the man. I respect him and it's good to see an old face. Not to mention I thought he died in front of my eyes."

"Yeah, yeah, you told me about that." Ghost put his arms up as a sign of surrender. "Maybe you didn't tell me enough but you know what? I don't give a shit. It's your business." He turned towards the building. "Sleep well, John."

Without another word, the two went their separate ways. MacTavish walked over to the side of the building where they had taken Price. When he saw that the entrance was guarded, he breathed a sigh of defeat and headed back towards the other entrance. A man inside guided him to his sleeping quarters. For a few seconds, he was bothered that they stuck him in a room for two when it was just him. Soap questioned if anyone else was joining him but they said that he had the room to himself. He expected they at least stick him with Ghost.

He undressed and laid in the bed on his stomach, quickly drifting off once again. The last thing he remembered was the empty bed that was placed almost four feet next to the one he rested in.

There was no telling how much time passed before Soap heard the door squeak open. He laid still while the other shuffled around. What really woke up was a sudden weight bringing down the bed near his feet. "I can't believe you kept this thing for so long."

MacTavish pressed harder against his pillow. Those guards lied to him. "Well, why the hell would I get rid of it?" He said, half asleep.

"One of Kamarov's men was sent to that damn prison I was stuck at a few months after everything happened." Even with his eyes closed, Soap found comfort from the voice of Price. "He said that he thought I was dead. That everyone said I was K.I.A."

"I thought you were dead." Soap told him softly.

The room was silent again. The silence lasted for a minute or so until Soap clenched his blankets in his fist. "There were many times I wished I were. That place gave everyone just enough to keep them alive." In the darkness, MacTavish listened to Price breathe deeply. "I was starting to consider it. There was not much left to live for. But I heard the attacks outside. One of Makarov's men made it in there and he told me that he was coming for me, to kill me. Guess I got the next best thing."

Soap didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say something but couldn't manage to get anything out. Exhaustion was starting to take over again. "That sucks." Soap chuckled at his snarky comment.

"Sure as hell does." Price patted his shoulders before lifting himself off the bed.

"Soap, listen to me." Price's voice stopped MacTavish from opening the door and leaving. His hand drifted from the knob and fell to his side. He turned to look at Price. "Whatever happens out here, don't panic."

"Captain Price, you know that I'm not going down there with you."

"That's not what I meant." They only had been at the base for twenty six hours and they were getting ready to leave. Soap's eyes found Price's. The blue that they had been five years ago were much more dull. But the older man appeared concerned. What did he have up his sleeve? "Things are probably going to be a little hard, since you aren't going to be with us. But don't do anything rash. Follow my orders and no one else's and well-"

MacTavish raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I follow your orders?"

Price had to consider the question for a moment. He smirked, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I forgot who I was talking to."

That was almost two hours ago. While the others were sent out, Soap sat in front of a number of monitors. They were all receiving satellite feeds. Meanwhile, Soap had to set up the Predator drone. To pass the time, Soap kept thinking of the conversation Price had with Shepherd. The man still had his attitude. Though, it became even more bitter with being in the gulag.

"I found Roach." He heard Price's feed and nodded, despite no one being able to see him. Soap glanced closer to one of the monitors, trying to see if he could catch sight of the two. The damn trees made things difficult.

Things were silent for a few moments. Then, Soap heard Roach make a quiet comment. "Does this man have that hat in every color?"

MacTavish couldn't hold back his laugh. "Stay focused." Price snapped to Roach through their communicators.

The captain sat nervously but at the same time, confident for his team. They just needed to get to that sub. Soap had been through worse missions and he had faith in his comrades. It was still frustrating, having to recover the drone. MacTavish was annoyed by having to be back up from so far away. If only he could be down there, helping them...

"Shit! The sub's bulkheads are opening! Price!" Ghost snapped Soap's attention back to the monitors. The sattilite feed showed the top of the submarine opening. "Price!"

"Good."

The word sent shivers down Soap's spine. His jaw fell open as he watched the missiles take off. At first, Soap believed the same thing everyone else was thinking at the moment. Price had truly lost it in the gulag and was trying to nuke the world in revenge. But it didn't make sense. It was long range missiles and they were already in Russia. The missiles were aimed for the United States but why would Price do that?

"The explosion above the atmosphere should knock out any technology in the large area. It will level the playing field for our brothers in D.C." Price clarified once they regrouped. They were back at the base they were in the previous night. The others sat in silence. They looked like they didn't want to believe what Price was saying. "Dammit." Price muttered under his breath. "Soap, do you have the feed that Shepherd is tracking?"

"The one from N.A.S.A.?" Price nodded. "I've almost gotten through. I just-" Without a warning, Ghost pushed Soap's chair to the side. His fingers pressed the keys on the keyboard quickly, solving the problems Soap encountered. With a soft beep, there was a video on the screen from a satilitte above the US. "Thanks." MacTavish nodded to Ghost.

They tuned in just to catch sight of the missile zooming over the horizon. It was getting closer. But when it reached the Atlantic, the missile exploded. The feed only lasted seconds afterward until the signal was destroyed.

Everyone was speechless. Price was right, yes, but his ways seemed very impractical. Even Soap had a slight expression of doubt on his face.

But Roach seemed to have something to say. "What about people on life support? What about people who have a pacemaker?" It was easy to see his anger with his white knuckles and his red face. "That would have wiped out the entire east coast. Do you know how many people will have died?"

Soap noticed how much Roach was shaking from his anger. Standing up, he stepped over to Roach and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gary..."

"Roach, do you know how many people have already died?" Price spoke up. "The Russian currently have control over D.C. Our nation's capital. And the _Russians_ have it under their control. How many more people did you expect to die before they're satisfied with their destruction?" No one had a response to Captain Price. Moments later, Price exhaled deeply. "Get some rest, men. We continue tomorrow."


End file.
